Mistakes and Secrets
by prettyinpink21
Summary: Ricky and Amy are finally together but one drunken mistake will hold Ricky at the mercy of Ben's blackmail. Will he step up and tell Amy and try and get forgivness or lose her forever by staying away and letting Ben swoop in and take her away forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story when I was out on the boat yesterday and thought it should be written. So here goes. Also if you read this story and dont like it please just say that you dont need to curse and call it an abomanation. You know who you are thanks.**

**Disclaimer: ABC Family owns everything. I own nothing.**

RPOV:

I walked into Amy's house and saw her feeding John I gave her a peck on the lips and took John from her and finished feeding him and smiled I remember the day Amy broke up with Ben.

_Flash back:_

_"Ben what are you doing!" She sounded mad but curious._

_"N n Nothing why do you ask?" He stuttered._

_"Because your putting something in my room!" She yelled._

_"Fine its a camrera I know your doing something with Ricky and I want to make sure!" He said soumding mad._

_"Ben its over your pretty much stalking me, last week you peeked through the window after you were soposed to have left to make sure me and RIcky werent doing anything and this is the last straw!" She pretty much screamed._

_"But Amy..." He said with a soft voice._

_"NO GET OUT!" She yelled._

_"Fine but dont come crawling back to me when you realize you made a big mistake." He said smugly._

_End of flashback._

So me and Amy kind of just drew near each other until we just got together and started dating. My phone buzzed and I saw I had a text I opened it and It said:

_Party at my house tomrow night at eight your invited._

_Grace._

I was excited Amy told me she wanted to stay home with John and told me to go and hang out and have fun we talked for a bit and finished watching Iron Man. We hadent been intamite since band camp and before she would date me one thing she needed to know was that that I wouldent force her into doing that again. Once I did we were inseprable because all I wanted was John and Amy.

When I left and got home to my aparatment above the butcher shop I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow because I was so tired from school and work I zonched out and I was glad I could go to the party and chill there.

The next day passed quikly and after work and seeing John I got to Graces and heard music blaring from the house. When I walked in Adrian came up to me and started talking to me. I was smart so I knew I wouldent let it go farther than this. She handed me some punch and I knew it was spiked from the taste but I knew I wouldent get drunk it wasent worth it the next day. We talked for abit and then I saw Grace and wanted to thank her for the invite so I walked over.

"Hey Grace thanks for inviting me." I told her

"No problem hey wheres Amy I invited her to?" She questioned

"She wanted stay with John. She felt like she was asking her parents to babysit to much so she stayed home." I replied

"Oh thats ok I wish she could've come hows John I have been meaning to drop by Jack wants to see him to. We got back together again." She said with a bashful smile.

"Hey Ricky." Jack said coming up and wrapping his arm around Graces waist.

"I just heard you to were together again congrats you guys were always good together." I said with a smile.

"Thanks man, come on Grace Sam wants to say hi." He said.

"Ok bye Ricky good luck with John and Amy and I hope many happy days come your way." She said and left. Adrian came back up and handed me another drink. We talked for a bit while she kept handding me drinks and I dont know why but I was so buzzed I kept taking them.

APOV:

Ricky was really getting buzzed from the drinks I was handing him and he started getting touchy feely and I hadent gotten over him so who was I to refuse him. We started making out I noticed Ben in the corner gawking at us I gave him a forget about it look and went back to making out with RIcky. Amy was probaly never going to let him near her or John ever again but it didint matter he would come crawling to me and I could deal with that. we went into the back room and we kept making out before, and he could stop it had gone to far.

RPOV:

I woke up laying next to Adrian and when I saw the condition I was in I got up dessed and ran I got into Graces family room and people had just started to leave and I left to. I got to my house and thought about what had happened although I thought I knew what had happened I was shocked that I let it happen.

Amy POV:

It was the night of the party and I wanted to call Ricky but I knew it would sound clingy so I forgot about it and watched a movie and played with John he was always a little bit fussy when Ricky wasent around I could tell he would definetly be a daddys boy. Seeing John made me love Ricky even more we hadent exchanged the I loves you yet but I loved him already because he gave me John and I would have never meet him and had such a good relashionship without John. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten I had to get John to bed and me to.

Adirans POV:

I woke up and didint see RIcky so I got dressed and went out in the family room and no one was there so I walked out of the house I knew nothing good would come of this but Amy would break up with Ricky and he would be mine again.

RPOV:

I got home and went to bed saying I would forget about it and never let it happen agaian.

Little did I know that my little mistake would haunt me for a while.

**Well I hope you like it reveiw and I'll add more. R&R. Thanks.**


	2. Blackmail

**I got a couple good reveiws and I wanted more at least five before I countinue the story.**

RPOV:

I was walking up to Amy's locker when Ben called me over:

"Hey Ricky I saw you at the party." He said slyly.

"I am moving on that party was a screw up I was drunk ok forget it." I replied scared that he saw me.

"I cant and I dont think Amy will forgive you either after she see's the pictures of you and Adrian from the party." He replied with venom.

"Ben forget it Amy will never beleive you!" I wisprered.

"The pictures prove it all so here's the deal you break up with Amy, you only go over to see John four nights a week with my aproval, and you never tell her about any of this and when she asks why your breaking up with her you say you could never date the girl who ruined his life." He said with such pride.

"And if I dont?" I said in a worried tone.

"Then Amy see's the pictures and she will never trust you and most likley never let you see John again." He replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine." I replied.

I didnt want to but if she did see the pictures she would never trust me again with her feelings or John so I had to agree. When I got to Amy's house I had to do the deadly dead but not before I got Ben's go ahead to see John. I hated the new arangement.

I got to her house at eight saw John and then broke it off.

"Amy I dont think we should date anymore." I said sadly.

"What why?" She replied confused.

And I said it the most horrible thing I could ever say to her:

"Because I could never date the girl that ruined my life." I said quietly.

"How could you say that what about John you ass I knew I should have never trusted you!" She cried.

"I love John Just not you I'm sorry but I have to go I come see John tomorow night maybe if not then, then the next night." I said on the verge of tears.

And then I walked away I saw Ben pull up and he looked at me and smiled. He also said:

"You made the right choice. You made it a lot eaiser on yourself."

"Can I see John tomorow night?" I said sadness leeking through my voice.

"Yes you will have to watch him so that way me and Amy can go out." He said sweetly.

Amy's POV:

I just sat there Ricky broke up with me because I ruined his life? I heard a knock at the door but I couldent answer it I heard the door open and thought its Ricky coming back to say it was a joke I got up and ran into the other room and Jumped into his arms but it wasent Ricky it was Ben and he could barely hold me so I jumped down and asked him what he wanted.

"Amy I know Ricky broke up with you and I wanted you to know I have changed and I want to be there for you. Will you take me back?" He said sincerety dripping through his words.

**I'm sorry its not long I just wanted a cliff hanger and I will add in the next few days. Reveiw please.**


	3. What happened?

**Sorry for the long wait but heres the next chapter:**

_Previously:_

_Amy will you take me back?_

**Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

I was shocked I really liked Ben he was my first love but he was a tiny bit stalker type.

"I don't know." I stuttered.

"I promise I have changed and I want another chance." He said very smoothly.

"Okay one more chance." I snapped.

He was so happy he swooped up and kissed me it wasn't like with Ricky I knew that I loved Ricky not Ben but maybe I could grow to love him. I started crying thinking of Ricky and Ben asked me:

"What's wrong babe?"

"It just hurt when Ricky broke up with me he aid he could never date the girl that ruined his life." I cried.

"shh shh it will be fine now that you have me we can go out tomorrow night ok." He soothed.

"Ok Oh god!" I wailed.

"What!" He said quickly.

"I'm going to have to ask Ricky to watch John!" I once again wailed.

"Its fine I think he knew we were getting back together so he said I'll watch John tomorrow." He replied.

"Thank god I could never face him after tonight." I said with relief.

"Don't worry everything will work out." He cooed.

And with that more tears but I cried for Ricky because something happened that made him not want to be with me and I was going to find out. I knew I was with Ben but I loved Ricky period and only him forever.

Next Day:

RPOV:

I walked down the hall I ran into Jack and Grace.

"Ricky what happened Amy is down the hall crying her eyes out?" Grace cried.

"We broke up." I replied quietly.

"What why who huh?" She babbled.

"I told her I could never date someone who ruined my life." I said.

"You jerk, come on Jack I have to talk to Amy." She said with venom.

"Grace I need to tell you why you can help me please." I pleaded.

"Fine but I'm mad you said that to Amy." She replied venom still there.

"We get that ok I told Amy that because I'm being black mailed by Ben." I whispered.

"Why what did you do that bad enough to get blackmailed by Ben?" She questioned.

"Well at your party Adrian kept handing me drinks and I got drunk and i guess we had sex Ben saw us and took pictures and now if I didn't dump Amy he would show her the pictures." I said.

"What how could you Ricky, poor Amy so that's, uh Adrian told me you guys would be together soon that's what she meant." She cried.

"Were not going to get together I'm going to be a monk until I can figure how to get Amy back." I replied with a dead tone.

"Oh my god yes I'm gonna help you Amy loves you she invited me over to talk after school what do I tell her?" She said.

"I don't know but I have to walk by her locker to get to band so if Ben isn't there I will try to talk to her hopefully she will listen." I replied.

I walked away from Grace with a hug and a goodbye. When I was within five feet from Amy's locker Adrian walked up to me.

"Hello sexy." She purred.

"Goodbye trouble." I slapped back. Just so you know he didn't really slap her he just said it quickly and that's what I meant.

"What's wrong you were all over me at the party." She said seductively. While she said this she pulled me to her and had here hands all over me.

"Oh my god you asshole! You dumped me for that slut oh god I hate you!" Amy cried.

"Amy no please let me explain!" I cried back in return.

"What tell me because I would love to hear the grand explanation for this episode, so tell me please Ricky." She replied smartly while crying.

"I uh I um I don't know." I replied ashamed.

"Figures." She said while running off.

I found out Ben was absent this was my one chance to tell Amy what happened and try to get her back plan Amy is a go.

**Sorry for the no update had to write so read and review and read my other stories 2 OK ha ha hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Telling Amy

**Sorry I haven't added in a while I have just been waiting for some more reviews so If I don't get anymore reviews I wont add. Also watched the Secret life this week What up with Grace and Ben she used to be so nice well no going back now.**

GPOV:

I had too go to Amy's after school and it was my job to convince her to at least let Ricky talk to tell her what happened and why he broke up with her but when I got there she had Ben there turns out he showed up unexpectedly and we were just going to watch a movie and hang out.

Grace: "Oh my god that was the weirdest movie ever!"

Amy: "I Know the ending sucked."

Ben:" Amy I have to go but I will see you tonight for our date ok."

Amy: "Okay sweetie."

We watched the knowing and after Ben left Amy wanted to talk.

Amy:" Do you know why Ricky broke up with me was it really to date Adrian?" Tears sprung to her eyes.

Grace:" I see the way Ricky looks at you at school he loves you and I mean not like the bond you guy's share because of John but like the real love like Titanic the movie love, Twilight love, and anything else that has true love in it and that's him you have found your true love."

Amy:"But why did he dump me then I want to talk to him I have mentioned it to Ben a few times but he keeps telling me and I quote "leave the scumbag to his own low life and forget him because its just you me and John." And I don't know what to do."

Grace:"Talk to Ricky please because Ben isn't is honest as you think."

I had to go after that to make dinner but after I finished the dishes the doorbell rang it was late so I didn't know who be there but it was Ben he came right in and started kissing me. I pushed him off and said:

Grace:"What are you doing your with Amy?"

Ben:"She is my girlfriend yes but I really like you to so does it really matter who I'm with cant I just have both of you but just don't tell Amy."

Grace:"Get out first you make Ricky dump Amy so you can have her and then you try and get into my pants god everyone used to think Ricky was the man whore but its really you, you just came out of the closet about it though.

APOV:

I finally got home from my dinner with Ben and it was late but I decided to leave Ricky a voicemail since he left before I got home.

I dialed his number and I got the same message I had heard that was recorded

_Flashback:_

_Ricky stop it hurts. I giggled._

_We were in his apartment he was tickling me and I decided to secretly record a new message for his voice mail intro so I grabbed his cell and started to change it and he saw me and tickled me he started saying Hi you have reached Ricky and I screeched because he found my tickle spot and he said after and I am going to have a message recorded because I am busy tickling my beautiful girlfriend so bye and it ended with him laughing and me giggling._

_End of flashback._

I got his machine and I left a message saying "Hey I really want to talk about the break up so maybe we could grab some coffee this week so call me or text me bye."

Next day:

I had gotten a text from Ricky and we were going to meet for coffee after I got off at the nursery my mom was going to get John for me. I walked into the Starbucks and ordered a Mocha Frapichino [I love the mochas the are awesome once I made my mom take me out to get one I kept saying all day starbucks starbucks it was so funny]. I saw Ricky at a table so I went to sit down.

RPOV:

I was scared shitless I knew I had to tell her but hopefully she would forgive me because I really did love her and I knew Ben probably just wanted Amy back to urke me.

Ricky:"Amy I need to tell you what happened at the party."

Amy:"Okay what happened."

Ricky:"Well I got drunk and I ended up making a mistake and I slept with Adrian because knowing her she didn't stop me so I decided to forget about it and move on because I love you but Ben saw me ad he took pics so he blackmailed me and he said I had to dump you or he would tell you and I wanted to be the one to tell you not him and he would probably make it worse than it was but there it is all out on the table."

I waited for Amy to say what could make or break are relationship and I knew whatever it was it would end the way it should.

**Ha ha cliffhanger I need more reviews to add so give me more reviews and I'll give you more chapters.**


	5. What!

**Well here is the chapter you guys have been awaiting R&R really soon.**

_Previously on Mistakes and Secrets:_

_Ricky:"Well I got drunk and I ended up making a mistake and I slept with Adrian because knowing her she didn't stop me so I decided to forget about it and move on because I love you but Ben saw me ad he took pics so he blackmailed me and he said I had to dump you or he would tell you and I wanted to be the one to tell you not him and he would probably make it worse than it was but there it is all out on the table."_

_I waited for Amy to say what could make or break are relationship and I knew whatever it was it would end the way it should._

. ...

APOV:

I couldn't belive it he had cheated but I was so happy that he didn't dump because he could never love the woman that ruined his life.

Amy:"Y y you love me?"

Ricky:" Yes with all my heart."

Amy:" I love you to Ricky and I am really mad at you but I can forgive you aslong as you promise it was a mistake and that you didint mean to do what you did."

Ricky:" It was a mistake and it will never happen again because I promise I wont get drunk again I don't know how I made it through school after that night god I had a pounding headache and uh I don't want to get into it."

Amy:" So I guess time to break up with Ben again."

Ricky:" Yup hey can I follow you home because since it has been three days since I have seen John and plus maybe we could have dinner at my apartment with John then we could have a sleepover and watch a movie after John is asleep."

Amy:" That sounds really nice I'll call my mom when I get home.

I drove home with Ricky behind me and when I got home my mom was there so I asked her if I could go to Ricky's.

Amy:" Hey mom can I spend the night at Ricky's?"

Anne:" Yes but be careful I love John but I don't want anymore Of him running around ok."

Amy:" Okay mom love you see you tomorrow."

I loved my mom she knew the whole Ricky dumped me then I was with Ben and now Ricky again but she knew I would tell her later. Now I have to call Ben and break the news that I was dumping him.

I got on the phone and he picked up on the second ring.

Ben:" Hey babe."

Amy:" Ben I don't think this is going to work out we broke up the first time for a reason so I think it is better if we don't see each other anymore I'm sorry." I hung up but I didn't know Ben Drove right over and got there in the next five minutes.

Ben:" why would you do this it was all supposed to work out and we were sopposed to get married and have kids Ricky could take John so it would be you me and our kids and you ruined it why?"

Ricky:" Amy where are the diapers?"

Ben:" Oh so you dumped me for him did you know he slept with Adrian? Guess you don't love him so much now huh?"

Amy:" I did know we had coffee and he told me I forgave him and now were back together because no matter what mistakes we made we love each other and we need to be together we cant settle for second best."

Ricky:" Thank you Amy and I love you."

Ben:" You little.."

Ricky shoved Ben out of the house before he could finish his sentence and came back and kissed me I guess Ben decided to leave because he didn't come back in. So I just enjoyed me and the love of my life together forever.

Mystery POV:

This cant have happened! This will be righted and I know just how to do it.

**This isn't the end there will be plenty more drama but I want more reveis thanks so much for the reviews so far but more should be nice well hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Hold up!

I sadly wont be adding to my sotries for a while and also an appology for this not being a chapter I have homework that takes a while to finish and then I play the base in orchestra so I practice that but I will mostlikley add on weekends so keep reveiwing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havent added in forever I have been really busy and I was really stressed out the first few weeks of school because I play an innstument [stand up base it rocks] and I was in an advanced class with it when I had come from the beginign so I was a little mixed up on notes plus homework I had no time but here is the next chapter.**

**Adrians pov:**

Well I had the fake postive pregnancy test in my hand and I was in front of the butcher shop I faked it thanks to I know straight to the point but as long as it got me Ricky I didint give a crap what the websites name was.

I walked up to the door and sent Ricky a text saying come down it is a emergency.

"Adrian?" He qeustioned.

"We need to talk." I stated. I brushed past him and went upstairs and opened his door to find Amy and John. Perfect.

"What are you doing here slut?" Amy said in a nasty voice.

"I dont have to answer to you its Rickys baby." I replied in the same voice.

"What?" They said simultaniously.

"Oops that was soposed to come out smoother but ok yup I'm carring his child." I said then showed them the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god Ricky I, I, I think I'm gonna go and when you do call dail 1-800- your a asshole dont try calling." Amy said in a cool voice until the one eight hundred part then she shreiked. And walked out.

"So I guess we have to talk about this I will have to call Amy later when she has cooled down. Funny I swore even though I was drunk I was still used protection." He said sadly and confusidly.

**Ricky POV:**

I could have sworn I used protection I knew this was pretty much the end of the relationship with Amy so I guess I knew it was to good to bet true I was going to have to settle for Adrian and I am so stupid another kid great job Ricky. And no birth control? Wait Adrian is on birth control she has been since she was 16 and she never stopped taking birth control. But she was pregnant the tests are never worng. Thats so strange and I have to figure it out ecspecialy becuase I dont want to loose Amy becuase lets face it I cant settle for Adrian.

"Ya we do but I think we should get recconected first baby." Adrian purred while rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"Amy never had sex when she was pregnant I dont think we should I mean I love Amy. I dont think we should do this." I said backing up.

"God Ricky can you just think about for me for a second! Adiran yelled "And our child." She tacked on.

"Because your not pregnant!" I roared.

She looked shocked."How did you know?" She said quietly.

"I didint you just told me and you know I cant beleive you would stoop this low how were you gonna lie in nine months when you popped out a watermelon baby?" I yelled.

"I dont know I wanted you back ok god you never gave me a chance ok you know what I will get back with you one day ok and you just wait." She screamed and walked out.

I hopped in my car and drove to Amys and walked in on her and Ben making out on the couch. They didnt know I was there so I waited and heard Ben say:

"Lets go to vegas babe and get hitched."

I dont know Ben lets just think." Amy replied.

"You sure move fast Amy." I said coming out of the shadows in a hurt tone.

"Well now you know how it feels to be hurt me and Ben are going to Vegas tonight to get married." She replied shortly.

"So dont try to stop us you just go back to Adrian and have your baby." Ben said trying but epicly failing to match Amy's tone.

"Amy Adrian wasent pregnant it was another scam to get me back she faked the test and I'm sure lover boy was in on it to." I pleaded.

**Amy POV:**

"I dont beleive this Ben oh I want to slap you right know so I think you should leave." I said as calmly as I could.

When Ricky had shoved Ben out of the house against his protests. I sat down and waited for him to come back in. He walked back in and sat down across from me.

"Amy I need you to talk to me okay we have to figure this out right now before it gets worse." Ricky said pleadingly.

"I am just really sick off all this drama and I mean I think we should totally and completely pull ourselves away from all the drama." I told Ricky.

"Well do you want to break up?" Ricky asked.

"No of course not but I just want to get away from it." I replied.

"What are you going to do then?" Ricky said.

"I dont know but my parents want us all to go to Hawaii so they can get married there but we would be gone for like 2 weeks so there waiting till summer which is only a few weeks away." I said slowly.

"Your going to leave how are we going to sort all of this out, and what about John I mean I dont think I can..." Ricky started talking franticly.

"Hush when I said all of us I meant you to my parents they think your part of the family now so dont worry." I said.

"Oh okay so when are we leaving?" Ricky replied.

"The second Monday of the month were leaving and then we will be back in two weeks." I told Ricky.

"Okay I guess were going on a Vacation then." Ricky said.

"Yes I'm so excited finally something I can do without worrying about Adrian lurking somewhere." I told him.

"I know what you mean." Ricky replied

BEN POV:

I stood outside the window listening. So they thought they could just leave and think me and Adrian wouldent find out. I pulled out my phone and txted Adrian:

**Hey Amy dumped me Ricky told her everything now their leaving in a few weeks for a two week vacation in Hawaii for her parents to get married. -Ben**

_What? They cant, come get me at my house we'll go to dinner and figure it out. -Adrian_

I drove to Adrians house which ironically was right next door to Amys. She ran out in a denim mini skirt and a low cut red shirt.

"Hello Ben." Adrian said kind of flirtily.

"Hey..." I couldent finish my sentence because Adrian started kissing me. Soon enough we were in the back seat and did the unspeakable deed.

ADRIAN POV:

My phone buzzed it was probably Ben saying Ricky would be headed over in a few minutes. I opened up the text and shocked I read:

**Hey Amy dumped me Ricky told her everything now their leaving in a few weeks for a two week vacation in Hawaii for her parents to get married. -Ben**

_What? They cant come get me at my house we'll go to dinner and figure it out. -Adrian_

So Ricky is going to be a one woman guy huh? Well I'll just sleep with Ben and they'll both freak and want us back. I went in my room curled my hair and threw on a red low-cut top a mini skirt and some stilettos. I ran to Bens car and said seductivly

"Hello Ben"

"Hey..." Ben tried to say but i cut him off and started kissing him and we got into the back seat and did it. That will show Amy and Ricky. Me and Ben went to dinner after and then i went home and set up my birth control for tomorow, I just started a new pill last week. Then I went to sleep.

I dreamnt I was walking down the isle and Ricky was at the end of it. When I got there Ricky turned into Ben. But instead of running I just went with it. Then a little girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped up and Ben said to me:

"I'm so glad me, you and our daughter can finally be a family."

I woke up in a cold sweat, and couldent sleep for the rest of the night. I wonder what that dream meant.

**Whoa some crazy stuff hapening wonder whats coming next. **


End file.
